Him & Her
by Jernan90
Summary: The team is attending a black tie event which gives them a reason to get dressed up and relax after a long time on the bus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Fitz stared at his reflection a million times before deciding to go with the red one. He slung the tie around his neck and reached for his watch. "Why do we have to go again?" Skye takes her place next to Simmons. "The event is to commemorate the fallen during the battle of New York." Simmons explained. "Yes and it will be nice to get a few hours away from the plane." Coulson smiled as he gave out their invitation cards. This is a black tie event guys so I hope you have the proper outfit. We don't want to look out of place." Coulson laughed but no one seemed to fine his joke funny instead they all stared at him around the table. "We land in one hour." May's voice immerge from the intercom.

Fitz remembered seeing the girls getting all excited as they made their way to the compartments. He stared into the mirror once more before removing the tie around his neck. He searched the drawers for his blue when he heard the knock on the door. He turned around only to hit his head against the bed lamp.

Simmons stepped into Fitz room when she had seen what happened. He was seated on his bed rubbing his forehead vigorously. "Omg Fitz, are you ok?" She ran towards him immediately pulling his hands away to get a good look. "I'm fine Jemma." He smiled at her. Simmons stood up showing off her dress. "Well how do I look?" She gave a small spin as she smiled at him. Fitz stood up watching her. She wore a simple black dress with her hair up in a bun. She had worn a simple necklace which he had bought for her last Christmas. In simple she looked beautiful. Seeing her like that made his stomach flip a million times.

"Which tie did you choose?" She looked over his shoulders towards his drawer. He held two in front of her. "The red or the blue one?" She smiled at him as she reached out for the blue. She felt the soft fabric under her fingers. She placed the tie around his neck. "It brings out your eyes." She said as she knotted the tie. "It does?" he looks down at her. She only smiles back at him.

He is just inches away from her. She is close enough to smell his perfume. She is almost at his height which only happens when she wears her three inch heels. She takes a step back to get a good look at him. He looks good, really good. "Jemma." "Yes, I was wondering if…" There was a knock on the door. "Guys, we are ready to leave." Skye smiled at the both of them "Yeah we are almost done." Simmons smiled at her. They waited till she had left the room before turning her attention back to Fitz. "You were saying?" "Well I wanted to actually…" There was a loud honk followed by Ward calling out their name. "Guys we got to go!" "Oh gosh Fitz, we will be late." Simmons grabbed his hands and ran towards the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Coulson and May took Lola while the other got into the four wheel drive. Skye had called shot gun which means she had the front seat next to Ward while Fitz-Simmons sat behind comfortably. May had worn a simple red dress which showed off her back while Skye like Simmons wore a simple but long black dress. Coulson had a tux on and looked stunning while Ward had a simple suite on with a red tie.

They reached the hotel in ten minutes just in time as Director Fury pulled up. They watched as Coulson and May accompanied Fury into the main hall leaving the four of them to wonder around. "I wonder who else is here." Skye eyed Simmons hoping she understood her signaling. Simmons smiled at Skye before wrapping her arms around Fitz's. They walked through the main doors only to come across a beautifully decorated hall. There were people all over the place; some were S.H.I.E.L.D agents while the other was civilians and politicians. Fitz felt Jemma gripping her arms tighter around his. He returned by placing his hands over her arms to calm her down. "Fitz do you see him?" She refers to Agent Sitwell. The last she saw of him when she pulled the trigger on the night night gun and dragged his unconscious body to a side. "I think Sitwell is not attending the function. If he was, he would be with Fury the whole time." Simmons smiled. "That's good news to my ears." She sighed.

Fits smiled at her. He released his arms from her and held her hands instead. He scanned her from head to toe. "There is no reason to get nervous Jemma. Let's just have fun while we are here." He hugged her. "That's good news because I think I see Caroline Foster. You know her right?" Simmons directs him to her location. "She was in our freshmen bio class." "Fitz followed her gaze towards Caroline. "I think she is stationed at the Sandbox." Simmons waved to the crowd hoping that Caroline had notice her but instead someone else got her attention. Fitz watched as Agent Triplet walked towards the four of them smiling like a little kid in a candy store.

"Good evening everyone." He greeted the group. Ward and Triplet exchanged nods while he got hold of Simons hand and kissed it. "It's nice seeing you again agent Simmons." Simmons smiled at his gesture. "Where are you all seated?" He asked scanning the room. "We are at table 40." Ward replied as he escorted Skye to their table. Simmons immediately held her purse in both hands following behind them.

The function had started off with a speech from the President and followed by Director Fury. They sat quietly as they watched a few video clips taken during the battle. Agent Triplet had taken a seat at their table between the scientist making Fitz very angry and upset at the same time. Fitz watched as Triplet leaned over and whispered something in her ears which made her giggle like a small girl. He diverted his attention towards Coulson. He watched as Coulson clenched his fist while May slowly placing her hands on his to calm him down. After a while they Coulson stood up and walked out and May followed behind. Fitz exchanged looks with Simmons. He knew what she was thinking. Coulson was going through hell as he remembered Loki stabbing him in the heart.

The night continued with dancing and mingling around. While Simmons was on the dance floor with Skye, Fitz had decided to take a breather outside at the balcony. He held his Champaign glass and stepped out only to run into Diego. Diego was a just a few years older than him. They attended the same engineering classes and had worked on a few projects with him during his time at SciOps. They spent almost an hour talking about Diego's latest invention when he noticed Triplet and Simmons were on the dance floor. He was dancing while she looked like she was slaughtering a goat. Fitz could not help but laugh. Simmons was bad at dancing yet alone free style dancing. Just as he was about to look away she caught him staring at her. He held her glare for a while before turning away. He and Diego spoke more about his designs for the new hovercraft.

Jemma Simmons constantly tried getting away from Triplet but he always had a way to bring her back on the dance floor. Skye had seen her distress from far away and had offered to help out. "What's up with Triplet and dancing?" Simmons laughed hard. Skye mimicked her. "Why don't you tell him you can't dance? Or try doing something else with the guy." Skye dig her purse for some lipstick. "Well we have nothing in common to talk about. We end up staring at each other awkwardly." Simmons removed her bun, letting her hair fall down. "He is not like Fitz. We always have something to talk about and there is no…" "Omg, you like him." Skye cut her off. "What?" Simmons looked confused. "Triplet? I don't like him I told you like a million times." Skye laughed. "Not Triplet. Fitz, you like Fitz don't you." "I always liked Fitz that's why we are best of friends." "Not like in that way, I mean you like Fitz more than a friend. You have feelings for him." "What? Don't be ridiculous Skye." "I've seen the way you look at him when he is not noticing." Simmons blush a little. "You say the most ridiculous things Skye." Simmons smiled before walking out of the ladies room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Jemma Simmons watched as Fitz stood around a circle of people. There looked like there were in a heated discussion and Simmons wished she was part of that. She caught him laughing a few times as he took a sip from his beer bottle. He had loosened his tie a little and his hair looked a little messed up. She was about to leave when he caught her staring out from the glass door. He urged her to join them. She smiled at him.

Fitz walked over and dragged her into the conversation. They spoke a good ten minutes before the rest of the group walked in to grab something to drink. "Fitz, can I have a word with you." Simmons grabbed his arms. "Yeah, what is it?" He looked concerned. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. If I had known Agent Triplet was here I would have…" Fitz laughed. "Fitz I'm trying to apologies here." Simmons sounded annoyed. "You don't need to Jemma. I was having fun the whole time." "So you were not jealous then?" "What? That's obscure! Why would I be jealous of you?" He smirked. "Argh! Here I am trying to apologies seeing that you got hurt just now and here you are making fun of me." Simmons stomped off towards the main hall when he stopped her.

Fitz reached out stopping her. He held onto her hands. He tried so hard not making fun at her but he could not help but smile when he saw her adorable face she makes when she felt annoyed with him. He felt the bracelet under his palm. "Jemma I'm sorry. Can we just enjoy the rest of the evening?" he smiled at her. A small breeze brought the cold winds. He watched as Simmons griped both sides of her arms trying to keep warm. Fitz immediately removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. He watched her lift her curls as she adjusted the collar of his jacket. Without thinking he placed the odd one back into its place while he felt how soft her hair was. "You look better when you leave your air down. It makes you look more beautiful." He smiled at her. He glanced over her shoulder only to see Agent Triplet walking towards them from far. "Hey Jemma, you want to dance a while?" He moved his hands up to wrist. "What? Fitz you know I can't dance and besides I would like to know what they think about out night-night gun." She tried to move forward but Fitz pulled her close.

She felt his hands on the small of her back while his other gently held her hands. "I'm not asking you to break dance Simmons unless you want to join Triplet on the dance floor again?" He turned her around to have a better look at Triplet. "Oh. Thank you. I was a nightmare on the dance floor earlier." They laughed. "Yeah I saw the disaster." Fitz stepped a little closer immediately closing the small gap between them. "Did you notice Coulson earlier when they were playing the clip?" he asked her. "Yes. I felt my heart sank seeing him like that. I wonder how he felt." She leaned against his chest. "I guess he must be in a lot of pain. His name should have been up there with the others." Simmons quietly listened to Fitz as she recalled the notes she read from Coulson medical report. She allowed the soft tunes to fill her ears. They could clearly hear the band even though they stood outside the balcony. She felt him rest his hear on hers.

Fitz escorted Simmons to their table before making way to the men's room. There he bumped into Diego who looked pretty drunk. "Hey man, I did not know you were tapping that." Fitz tried ignoring him. "So how is she in bed?" Fitz felt his anger build up but even still he ignored Diego. "I bet she is great?" Diego tapped Fitz shoulders trying to get his attention. Fitz turned around and shoved Diego away causing him to hit the sink. "Watch how you speak about her." Diego shoved Fitz back. Fitz griped his hands as she swung a punch towards Diego and fight broke out.

"Where is he?" Simmons whispered to Skye as low as possible. Directory Fury was almost done with his speech. She looked around hoping he sat somewhere else or stood behind with Ward and Triplet but she only managed to make an awkward eye contact with Triplet. "Maybe he is outside with his friends." Skye whispered back but loud enough for May to hear them. May stared at both of them before retuning her gaze to the front. Simmons searched one more time before catching Ward's attention. 'Have you seen Fitz' she mouthed to him. She watched as Ward scanned the area before leaving the main hall.

The gang waited for both Ward and Fitz at their respective cars. Coulson was busy entertaining Director Fury while May stood silently beside Skye and Simmons. "Where are there?" She asked again but as soon as she finished her sentence Ward and Fitz walked into the basement with tissue stuffed into Fitz nose. The team including Director Fury stared at both of them in confusion. "Fitz! What the hell happened?" Simmons walked towards the both of them. "There was a little incident at the men's room." He smiled but Ward gave him the look. "We need to get you checked." Simmons helped Fitz into the car.

"Some scientist you got here Coulson." Fury tapped Coulson's back as he got into the car. "The best of the best sir." Coulson laughed. "I think the field experience has changed Fitz." He looked at Coulson's team before winding the window up.

Fitz sat around the hologram table surrounded by the rest of the team expect May, Coulson. Simmons on the other hand was busy gathering some cotton and cream for his nose. "What the hell happened in the men's room?" Skye asked as she tried touching his nose. Fitz flinch a little as Skye applied some pressure on it. "Ward you were there? Did you see what happened?" Skye tried digging information from her S.O. "All I saw was both Fitz and some guy crashing out of the men's room though the door. It took me ten minutes to break up their small fight." Ward glanced at Fitz. "What were you fighting about?" Skye asked. "Nothing much, he made a comment on one of my designs." He lied. Simmons exchanged a look with him and he knew she had caught him lying.

Simmons gently pulled out the tissue from his nose and stuffed it with clean cotton. She proceeded by examining his nose for any fracture. "What was it then?" She asked once Skye and Ward had given them their privacy. "I told you, he insulted my designs." She stared at him. "Leopold Fitz, don't you lie to me. I know when you do it." Fitz sighed. "He was talking inappropriately about you and I got a little angry." He looked down. "That is not a reason to go and pick a fight with some." "Well you would punch him too if you hears what he spoke about you Jemma and I know you think that I can't fight and I am not as strong as Ward but…"

Simmons watched as Fitz continued rambling about how he was not strong physically and could easily get hurt but the idea of him fight for her honor melted her heart. She watched him ramble on and on as she placed the cotton to his side. She removed her gloves and placed it on the table. She looked at him. He had a nose stuffed with cotton which might be slightly fractured and a dirty shirt with a little blood on it. She grabbed his tie and pulled him where their lips met.

She kissed him hard and for a moment he thought he was dreaming. He stared at her wondering what was happening. Why was his brain not working now? He stared at her blankly. Her eyes were closed. Her lips were soft. He tasted the Champaign they had earlier at the party. He closed his eyes and sunk into the kiss. He kissed her back and the harder he kissed the tighter she held onto his tie. He held her face. He pulled her closer with one hand on her back. He felt her smile and he smiled too when she pulled away.

"I told you now pay up." Skye tapped Ward on his shoulders. They stood silently at the dark corners of the spiral stairs. Ward removed ten buck from his pocket and handed it to Skye. "Can we go now? You proved your point." He dragged Skye along as he made his way upstairs.


End file.
